


To summon the king of all ghosts

by Spethzen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny fluff, Identity Reveal, King of ghosts, Too late for phic fight, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spethzen/pseuds/Spethzen
Summary: When they tried to summon the King of All Ghosts, the last thing they expected was the sudden appearance of a very familiar, very human boy wearing spaceship pajamas and with a toothbrush halfway to his mouth... – Prompt by Lexiepiper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	To summon the king of all ghosts

They had prepared thoroughly for this moment. Months of preparation was finally going to come to use for this single purpose only. Everything was ready, prepared perfectly. Today was the day they had waited for. The day they were to summon the king of all ghosts. The summoning circle was complete, the candles were lit, the pages with incantations lay before them and within just a couple of minutes the time would be just right to start the summoning. Maddie had checked, double checked, and even triple checked the calculations formulas and magic spells to make sure they would be doing everything correct and according to plan.  
When the clock turned exactly 11pm Maddie started the Latin incantations as Jack performed specific summoning movements around the summoning circle. As Maddie reached the end of the second verse a vague light started to appear at the center of the circle. Excitedly Maddie continued into the third verse as the light grew stronger. By the beginning of the fourth and last verse they could see the general shape of a surprisingly small ghost that was supposed to be the all mighty king of ghosts. 

A mild poof could be heard the moment Maddie reached the end of the fourth verse and a light gust of fresh wind brushed against their faces. The figure was eerily familiar looking already at first glance and then he started to speak.  
“Not again! I hate being summoned and it´s the third time this week. Don’t you people have anything else to do than to than to summon ghosts? And out of all ghosts why do you have to summon me can’t you summon people who have less important things to do like the box ghost?!” The teenage boy ranted angrily.  
“D-danny?” Maddie asked feeling extremely confused. The all too familiar teenage boy in space pajamas froze in the middle of his rant. The toothbrush fell from his hand and onto the lab floor with a light thud.  
“M-mom… I- I can explain.” He stuttered. She could clearly see the panic rising in his body every second that passed by.  
“Mads look! The king of ghosts have lived under our roof all this time!” Jack exclaimed, he was visibly very surprised and yet he also sounded proud.  
“But how? You are human you can´t possibly be the king of ghosts. It don’t make any sense!” Maddie said. It didn’t add up, but she knew her calculations had been correct. She didn’t know why but her son really was the king of ghosts she just didn’t know how or why yet.  
“Oh man, I really didn’t want you to find out like this.” (Or at all) was left unsaid in the tone of his voice.  
“Calm down Danny-boy we are not going to shoot you. All we want is to hear how and why you was summoned as the king of ghosts.” Jack said trying to calm his panicking son. It seemed to work because Danny took a closer look at his parents and then drew a deep breath to try and calm himself down.  
“Well that is a pretty long story so if you really want to hear it you better start brewing some coffee cause retelling it will take up most of the night. 

“So let me see if I’ve got this all sorted out” Maddie said. “You are not only the ghost king but also Phantom. When the city got invaded and thrown into the ghost zone you went thorough the ghost shield to save us. You risked your life not only because you fought the most powerful ghost in that dimension but also because you needed to use our very defective suit to do it. You somehow defeated the earlier king of ghosts and without knowing it you by that feat also became his successor?” Maddie asked after almost an hour of storytelling from Danny´s side. He nodded still not sure either it was safe for him to stay or if his parents soon were to start chasing him with their ecto guns.  
“So you have been Phantom all along and we´ve been chasing you and tried to catch you for two whole years and you still never told us that we were actually chasing you?” Danny nodded in response.  
“We could have hurt you Danny! This must have been the most irresponsible thing you ever done! What if we had caught you? What if we had accidentally used something that had killed you. Why didn’t you tell us what happened right after the portal accident?!” Maddie didn’t really mean to sound so angry but the fear of what she could have put her own son thorough was so strong she couldn’t stop scolding him.  
“Well the two of you didn’t really act in a way that made me think I had that alternative mom! The second you realized the portal actually worked you went into ghost hunting mode talking about how you could finally do all of your wicked experiments and started designing weapons not only to catch them but to make them cease to exist altogether. I was afraid that you would try to rip the ghost out of me and that was my best-case scenario. What if you decided knowledge about ghosts were more important than what was left of your half dead son? What if you didn’t take the time to stop and listen to what I had to say. I had no whatsoever proof that you would actually still consider me your son if you found out I wasn’t just Danny Fenton but Danny Phantom as well. When they told me I was the king of ghosts as well and forced me into weeks of lessons on how to be a king and then had a coronation ceremony and everything. Well then, I knew I was toast. There was no way I could bring all of that up to you on my own.” Their boy finished his long explanation with a choking sound, tears streaming down his pale face. His blue eyes looked terrified and sad but she though she could see a tiny hint of relief in there as well.  
“Oh sweetie, we would never be able to hurt you no matter what you are. You could do anything and still be able to come home and tell us about it and we would try and help you find a solution to any problems you found. If that is not the impression, we´ve given you I want to apologize on the behalf of both of us.” Maddie said. Her motherly instincts really wanted to give her son a hug, but she wasn’t sure yet if he would want to receive it. Instead she just continued to listen to his stories of how the last two years of his life had been for him. By the end of it all three of them had tears in their eyes. Danny out of pure relief for finally getting all of these secrets off his chest and his parents because of the guilt of what they had tried to do as well as the feeling of pride for their son. Sure he caused a huge mess almost every time a ghost attacked but after hearing Danny´s side of the ghost attacks they had finally realized how much worse it had been most of the time if he hadn’t been there. Their son wasn’t an evil menace, he was a hero. Sure, cars, roads and whole buildings got destroyed, but still very few people had died since the ghost attacks started with the opening of the portal. He pushed them out of the way, phased them thorough falling debris, he even made sure to get hit instead of them on several occasions. He was only sixteen and still he had saved more lives than most did during a whole lifetime, and he risked his own life every single day out there. All of this and he never tried to take any credit for it. He now had the power to order almost every ghost in the ghost zone to do his bidding and he still let himself get pushed around and got called names by his classmates just to keep his second identity a secret from all the humans.  
He didn’t want to be famous; he didn’t want popularity or recognition for all his hard work. He still had his dreams of becoming an astronaut, but most of all he just wanted the people of amity park, his people to be safe and sound, living happy lives out of danger from ghost attacks and that he had already accomplished.

Almost.


End file.
